DISNEY JANTO STYLE
by stardiva
Summary: first meny thanks to adorethem for her help on the last bit hope you all like it it started out as something then this plot bunnie kinda went somewhere else, please review chapter two is up
1. Chapter 1

Disney Janto style,

Ianto Jones floated the lazy river at the Disney water park Typhoon Lagoon in a inter tube. His partner Jack Harkness and he had come to the Florida resort Disney World for a much needed vacation, The Florida sun felt good on his skin, and Ianto was enjoying it,

As he floated along, he sighed contently. He and Jack had been here for four days of a Two week stay, Their days were filled with sun and fun at the various theme parks , And their nights were filled with moonlight walks along the beach and returning to their room to make love,

His arms draped over the inter tube and his legs dangled out behind him in the water and was just about to drop off to sleep when he felt two hands take hold of his ankles and pulled him under the water, causing the tube to float away, With a sputter Ianto emerged and turned to face his attacker ready to tell off the person, He came face to face with Jack who had a huge grin on his face. Ianto could see the wicked sparkle in Jack's eyes behind the sunglasses he wore,

Ianto glared at his partner as he put his own sunglasses back on ." Fuck you Jack ," he choke. Jack smiled wickedly as he looked around at the people who were passing by, he then gently pinned Ianto against the side of the man made river, He shrugged playfully at his partner. Jack then put his arms around Ianto's waist " In front of these people, Sure if you insist," He pulled at the draw string on Ianto's bathing trunks, "But I didn't think you liked to do things like that in public " Ianto rolled his eyes at this as Jack kissed him softly on the lips. He felt Jack's hand make its way in side Ianto's bathing suit, Ianto pushed the hand away from finding its way to his groin " Stop it Jack, Not here, ' he hissed as a gray hair woman on one tube and another with two teenage girls floated by, Jack turned to look at them and waved nonchalantly as he flashed them a Jack Harkness smile " Hello ladies. nice day for it." Ianto turned a deep shade of red as the girls giggled and the woman tsked at the two men, as the three floated away Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto's cheek as he grabbed a two man inter tube that came floating by, Soon they were floating along much like Ianto had been, but now they were sitting in the tube with their feet dangling in the water, Jack held Ianto's hand in his as they floated along, " Having fun? You happy? Ianto looked at him and smiled and nodded " yeah, I am." Jack smiled as he looked down at Ianto's ring finger that wore a gold band that matched the one on his own, The day they left Cardiff they had exchanged vows at the justice of the peace who specialized in Same sex marriages. Jack, two weeks early had gone down on bended knee and had proposed and Ianto had excepted the proposal. It had been at the birthday party Gwen and Jack had thrown for Ianto at the local club that they went to, The Pink Alien.

They sat a little while later at a table at one of the restaurant areas,eating pizza "you know," Jack said " You look mighty good in those swimming trunks. All you need is a red unit cap, " Ianto blushed and laughed "Well you look good your self in that tight speedo, Remind me to thank who bought that for you," Jack smirked as he took the last bite of his pizza " well it just so happens that one of my co worker bought it for me, And I thought hmmm he has a good eye so I better marry him so he can pick out all my clothes for me." Ianto looked at him and they both broke out laughing,

Jack took hold of Ianto's hands and started rolling Ianto's wedding ring around the finger that it was on, he looked at his partner as he spoke, " You know I can not believe how lucky I was to find you Ianto. I am so glad I was able to make you mine. You know I love you right?" Ianto looked at Jack and smiled and gently kissed his spouse's lips. He then spoke lovingly " You have made me the happiest man alive. I finally got the guy I have loved since the day I met him in the park to marry me, " Jack smiled as he kissed the hand he still held , " Hey I got an idea how be we go back to the room and have a nap then shower and get all duded up and go out for dinner and then dancing at one of the clubs at Pleasure Island.? I feel the need to show off my new husband," Ianto smiled and nodded " I'd like that and then we can go back to the room and finish off the evening in our bed, it is our honeymoon, " He grinned " Martha send me a Red Unit cap as a wedding present," Jack grinned "I love the way you think my dear hubby." He kissed Ianto;s lips softly " I love you." He whispered softly, Ianto stood and extended his hand to his husband " And I love you too, and we might even get a game of naked hide and seek in, before the night is over."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting ready isn't easy

Back at the hotel room Ianto stood in front of the closet where their clothes hung, trying to figure out what they were going to wear for their evening of dinning and dancing He was still in his bathing trunks. Jack still had his Speedo on, was in front of the mirror frowning. " Damn it, My face and nose and shoulders got burnt today, Son of a bitch Red is so Not a good look" Chuckling to himself, Ianto picked out their shirts a dark pink short sleeved one for himself and a similar light blue one for Jack. Setting them aside he spoke " I told you to put on sunscreen" Jack rolled his eyes and said in a mocking voice " I told you to put on sunscreen" He looked over at Ianto who hadn't turned around " who are you? My Mother?" He watched as Ianto laid out a pair of dark shorts with the shirt he had chosen for Jack, " No not your mother, just your husband," Jack grinned as he went over to Ianto and stood behind him and put his arms around Ianto, "Oh yeah that's right, You're my sweet and gorgeous husband" He began to kiss Ianto's neck and shoulder, Ianto shrugged him off " Jack please , I am trying to get our clothes ready for tonight, tell you what, you go over to the bed and I will be there in a few minutes " Jack kissed the shoulder again " Promise ?" Ianto looked at him "I promise," Jack went over to the bed and lay down to wait, just as Ianto was picking out his own slacks he heard Jack say "Oh Ianto, Catch," Ianto turned to see a very naked Jack fling his Speedo in Ianto's direction, "Well." He thought, " Thank goodness the blinds are closed,"

With ease, Ianto caught the Speedos but instead of what Jack had hoped Ianto would do such as join him in their bed, Jack watched as Ianto walked in to the bathroom not even looking at a very naked Jack on the bed, Ianto walked out of the bathroom and back to picking out the last of the outfits that they were going to wear for their night out, As he watched Jack pouted " You are killing me over here Mister Ianto Harkness Jones," Ianto giggled as he spoke " Jack, no one can kill you not, even me, And believe me there have been times I have wanted to" Jack made a face " Oh that's just so funny remind me later and I will laugh. Are you almost done?' he whined, Ianto looked over his shoulder "Now Jack did I not say a few minutes not a few seconds, I believe I did, Now if you are a good little boy for just a little bit longer while I get the rest of our clothes ready for tonight I will give you a massage to tend to that burnt shoulder. Then for the rest of the night, I will be all yours, Which I am anyway." Jack looked at him " I have been a good boy all day. Well most of it any way, Can I at least get a bit of a preview? Pretty please?" Jack batted his eyes at his partner," Ianto rolled his eyes "Fine, fine But remember you have to be a good boy until I am done, Deal.?" Jack pouted as he agreed not to do or say anything till Ianto was done. Smiling to himself Ianto decided to give Jack his preview, Slowly he pulled his swim trunks off and walked back in to the bathroom and then came back out again and went back to picking out clothes,

On the bed Jack was going crazy and moaning in annoyance " God damn it Ianto, you are driving me crazy, I want to feel your hands on my body, Please, please. Hurry up, Damn it This is so unfair, you're punishing me for dunking you aren't you? " Ianto ignored this as he heard Jack moan again " This is bloody unfair, " Ianto spoke "Jack, being the leader of Torchwood , You know that life isn't always fair, and that we don't always get what we want, Even you. " Jack looked at him pleadingly " Please Just tell me you are nearly done,"

As if on cue Ianto placed the last piece of clothing with the others he had just got out. " There." Smiling he headed over to the bed and sat down on the bed beside his naked husband who was staring at him hungrily at him. Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair causing Jack to moan in pleasure. " Now my good little boy you roll over on to your stomach and I will take care of your back which is also badly sunburned ok? I just need to go and get the Aloe Vera gel. " Jack nodded as he did what he was told, " I love you Ianto,"

Ianto smiled as he made his way back to the bed, Jack's shoulders were almost beet red, Ianto put some of the Aloe Vera on his hands , He then soothingly and caringly began to rub the gel in to Jack's scarlet shoulders, He heard Jack moan in pleasure, " Oh Jesus that feels so good, where did you learn to do message?' Ianto smiled as he replied " TORCHWOOD LONDON of course "sir" Jack moaned again "Remind me to send them a letter of thanks. And Ianto as your Husband I command you to stop calling me Sir" Again he sighed in contentment as he felt Ianto's fingers gently run over his back. Ianto worked the soothing gel in to his husband's skin, and spoke soothingly " oh my poor Captain." This will take the sting out," When he had finished , he leaned down and gently kissed his husband's neck. "I love you," He whispered softly. As Ianto did this Jack flipped back over onto his back and gathered Ianto in his arms and softly whispered " Make love to me," They looked contently at each other and lost themselves in each others embrace, Then they got up to get ready for their night out.


End file.
